


A Rendesvous with Death

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Animal Death, Animals, Consider Your Headspace, Darkfic, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heed Trigger Warnings, Helplessness, Hurt No Comfort, Male Friendship, Money Can't Solve Everything, Science, Self-Blame, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman visits a cave full of bats and finds the population in dire straits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rendesvous with Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the "I Have a Rendesvous with Death" square in [my 12-17-14 card](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/10071159.html) for the Genprompt Bingo fest and by [this picture of Batman at a cave](http://www.fubiz.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/THE_QUEST_003.jpg). He looked so heartbroken that I wanted to explore why.

"This cave is affected too, Alfred," said Batman.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, sir," Alfred replied over the comm line. "How bad is it there?"  
  
"Looks like about 80% mortality from my count." The stench of death overpowered even the reek of guano.  
  
"I'll file a report with the appropriate authorities so they can confirm that," Alfred said. "You still have one cave left unaffected, sir."  
  
"For now," Batman whispered, looking down at the dead bat in his hands. Deceptively beautiful, fluffy white threads of fungus framed the nostrils.   
  
"Sir, you must not blame yourself for this," Alfred said.  
  
"This is all my fault." Batman could hear his own voice fraying. His shoulders slumped. He was probably silhouetting himself against the sky, but he didn't care.  
  
"You can't know that, sir," Alfred insisted. "It could be a natural disease."  
  
"Why else would it have started _here?_   Why bats, of all creatures?" Batman said bitterly. Everything he loved was always taken from him, sooner or later. "This is an attack on me. The bats are just ... " His gloved fingers spread one limp, fragile wing. "... innocent bystanders, caught in the crossfire."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, sir?" asked Alfred.  
  
"Donate another ten million dollars to the Coordinated Response Team," said Batman.  
  
"I'll take care of that at once, sir," said Alfred.  
  
"And give me an extra half-hour before you start supper. I need some time to ... clear my head," said Batman.

"Of course. Come home safe, sir," said Alfred, and closed the line.  
  
Batman slipped a knife from his boot and knelt to dig a hole in which he could bury the dead bat.

**Author's Note:**

> [The sad Batman picture](http://www.fubiz.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/THE_QUEST_003.jpg) comes from a series about [superheroes in nature](http://io9.com/totally-gorgeous-photos-of-superheroes-spending-time-in-1675404717). [Sad body language](https://gobodylanguage.com/sad-body-language-signs) includes the slumped pose shown in that image. If you look at Batman art, you can see how that is such an iconic pose for him; he does it a lot. In most portrayals, Batman is a very unhappy guy.
> 
> [New York has nine species of bats](http://www.dec.ny.gov/pubs/46905.html), six of them cave bats and the other three tree bats. There are [many ways to help bats](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/05/12/opinion/protect-our-bats.html?_r=0), such as [planting a bat garden](http://batslive.pwnet.org/pdf/Bat_Garden.pdf). [Superheroes can inspire people to do things like this](http://www.earthtouchnews.com/conservation/conservation/batman-v-superman-stars-help-save-bats), and that's a key reason why we need superheroes -- to encourage us to make the world a better place.
> 
> [White-Nose Syndrome](https://www.whitenosesyndrome.org/about-white-nose-syndrome) is real and devastating. It [started in New York](https://www.whitenosesyndrome.org/resources/map) and has swept through much of bat territory in North America. The [Coordinated Response Team](https://www.whitenosesyndrome.org/) is also real. Learn how [you can fight WNS](https://www.whitenosesyndrome.org/what-can-you-do-help).
> 
> [Gotham City](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City) is Batman's home, inspired by New York City.
> 
> [Grief](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grief) is a human response to loss. There are ways to [cope with grief](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/grief-loss/coping-with-grief-and-loss.htm), including [animal death](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/grief-loss/coping-with-pet-loss.htm). Know how to [support a grieving person](http://www.helpguide.org/articles/grief-loss/supporting-a-grieving-person.htm).
> 
> [Self-blame](http://www.mentalhelp.net/poc/view_doc.php?type=doc&id=50964&cn=5) comes in [behavioral and characterological versions](http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/512837). It can be [a type of emotional abuse](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/enlightened-living/201304/self-blame-the-ultimate-emotional-abuse) leading to [patterns of self-hate](http://www.cyquest.com/pathway/patterns_self_hate.html). Batman has had so many awful experiences that he's come to expect them and feels that he deserves them. Understand how to [let go of self-blame](http://www.selfgrowth.com/articles/how-to-let-go-of-self-blame).


End file.
